Crashed Party
by Moriah51
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and she's ready for a fun time with her best friends, but her plans are unexpectedly changed when a ghost shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Crashed Party!

It's Sam's birthday! Unfortunately ghosts crash it. Just read and review.

I suck at episode descriptions.

"Hey guys. Awesome news my birthday present from my parents I got to pick out so I've got the hole house to myself for 2 weeks!" said Sam. "That's awesome!" said Danny and Tucker. 'I wonder what she wants,' thought Danny.

"Hey Sam what do you want?" asked Tucker. Danny glared at him. "You guys don't have to get me anything," said Sam. "Okay, I won't," said Tucker. Danny whacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" said Tucker. "Old yeller! There's a ghost in my classroom!" yelled Mr. Lancer. Danny ran for the bathroom. "Going Ghost!" yelled Danny.

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14

When his parents built a very strange

Machine it was designed to view a world

Unseen, when it didn't quite work his

Folks they just quit then Danny took

A look inside of it, there was a great

Big flash every thing just changed his

molecule was got all rearranged, when he

First woke up he realized he had snow

White hair and glowing green eyes he

Could walk through walls here and flies

He was much more unique than the

Other guys, it was then that he knew

What he had to do he had to stop all the

Ghosts that were coming threw, he's

Here to fight for me and you he's gona

Catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom,

Gona catch em all causes he's Danny

Phantom, gona catch em all cause he's

Danny Phantom.

"Oh man, not you again," said Danny. "I am the box ghost and now I will crush you with " English books from Richmond, Virginia!" He started laughing. Danny zapped the box out of his hands. "Can we speed this up I've got things to do," said Danny. "Beware," yelled the box ghost. Tucker and Sam came in and sucked him in the Fenton thermos.

Danny changed back to normal. "The good news is the box ghost managed to kill a few English books and one of them might be mine," said Danny. Sam laughed. "Hey after school do you to want to come to my place and watch a movie? Cause it is a Friday night," said Sam. "Sure," said Danny and Tucker. "Yah but can we do it actually tonight cause right after school I need to do some things," said Danny. "Sure," said Sam. They both blushed.

After school Danny went to the mall. Then he went in a gothic store. A man came up to him and spray painted his shirt black. "Um I'm not a Goth I'm just looking for my friend," he said to the guy then walked away. Danny found a skull with handles that was really a bag. "Well now I found what to put my present in but I still need a present," said Danny to himself.

Bring, bring. Danny's phone rang. "Hello," said Danny. "Hey Danny you still never told me what that whack was for," said Tucker. Danny started to laugh. "It was because you were acting like a jerk," said Danny. Hey was not! And about what anyway?" said Tucker. Danny took a deep breath then hung up. "Danny, Danny, hello, anyone," said Tucker.

He saw some "How to get your parents to shut up" tapes grabbed them paid for them and left. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ghosts!" yelled a person. Then he thought he heard a familiar voice. "Your going down ghosts!" said Valerie.

"Danny," she said to herself. She used an ecto gun to blast Skulker then she changed back to normal. Danny sucked Skulker into the Fenton thermos. "Why do have that with you anyway?" said Valerie. "Hey my parents are ghost hunting freaks, why wouldn't I have this with me?" said Danny.

"Good point," said Valerie. "So why were you just coming out of a Goth store?" said Valerie. "It's Sam's birthday tomorrow," said Danny. "Oh, well tell her I said happy birthday okay," said Valerie. "Okay," said Danny. "Bye," said Valerie. "Oh, um, bye," said Danny.

"I better get home it's 6:34," said Danny to himself. "I guess I have time," said Tucker thinking about a present for Sam. "Hmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder if she has a new PDA with 14 attachments," said Tucker.

Meanwhile Danny was at the store buying cake. "Uh, just label it Happy 15th Birthday Sam!" Danny said to the man. "Hey Danny, Danny wait up!" said Tucker spotting Danny. "Tucker?" said Danny. "Hey dude I got her a present," said Tucker. Danny looked over at Valerie.

"Dude you have got to make up your mind," said Tucker. "About what?" asked Danny. "Well you like Valerie, she likes you but only as a human. You like Paullina and she likes you but only as a ghost. You like Sam and she likes all of you," said Tucker.

"Well I guess I like, wait Sam likes me?" said Danny. "Yah, but your not supposed to know, so you didn't hear it from me," said Tucker. "Well I guess the answer is-," said Danny. Danny's ghost sense went off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I havent updated in forever I kind of forgot about it my fault! Thanks for the advice Duchess Alexandra!_

"Skulker!" said Danny

He hit him with his gostray and Tucker sucked him into the Fenton thermos.

"Well I actually only knew Paullina liked me as a ghost. How'd you know about the others?" said Danny.

"Um, it was obvious?" said Tucker.

"Well then I guess it's Sam," said Danny.

"Finally!" said Tucker. "Gonna ask her out? Huh? What?

"Tucker! Will you stop bugging me about this. Don't you have something better to do?" said Danny.

"No. Do you have any suggestions?" asked Tucker.

"Don't make me spell this out for you, I got Cs in spelling in elementary." Said Danny.

"Uh, can you?" asked Tucker.

"Ugh, GET SAM A FREAKI'N PRESENT!!" said Danny.

" Oh, but she said she didn't want anything," said Tucker.

"Hey there are kids here!" said some guy who was pisted off at Danny.

"Ok, I'll watch my language," said Danny.

"What's so bad about the word freaki'n? I here 8 year olds say it all the time. And Tucker I can't believe you got past 2nd grade." said Danny.

"What does that mean," Tucker asked.

Danny flew off and yelled, "It means Sam's party is tonight!" said Danny.

Later that night 

"Hey Sam sorry Danny made me get you a present," said Tucker.

"Nice to know you care," said Sam.

"Oh yah he's gonna be a little late he ran in to Plasmius on the way here," said Tucker.

"And you didn't help fight him?" said Sam.

"Hey some of us want cake!" said Tucker.

"Well the cake's over there," said Sam.

"Where are you going?" asked Tucker.

"To help Danny, Captain Clueless," said Sam.

"Ok, well it's your loss, you don't get cake sooner. Oh, by the way he likes you," said Tucker.

Sam didn't reply.

_Sam and Danny whack Vlad back into the ghost zone_.

"Thanks but your present kind of got shot by Vlad so," said Danny.

"That's ok you'll think of something els," she said hopping he would kiss her.

And he did kiss her.

Meanwhile Tucker ate all the cake.

"Hey," said Tucker with a mouth full of cake. Here's you r present Sam"

And it was a nickel.

"Tucker!!" Danny yelled.

"What?" said Tucker.


End file.
